El Amor Imposible
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: ‹ Bridgette x Félix ›. Si en su adolescencia alguien le hubiese dicho a Félix que al madurar iniciaría sus mañanas besando la frente de Bridgette Agreste, él mismo le habría arrancado la lengua a ese alguien. Qué vueltas daba la vida.


_[One-shot]_

 **El Amor Imposible**

—Bridgette Dupain-Cheng / Ladybug & Félix Agreste / Chat Noir—

Si en su adolescencia alguien le hubiese dicho a Félix que al madurar iniciaría sus mañanas besando la frente de Bridgette Agreste, él mismo le habría arrancado la lengua a ese alguien. Qué vueltas daba la vida.

 **D** isclaimer:

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir © Thomas Astruc.

 _El Amor Imposible_ © Adilay Fanficker.

 **A** dvertencias: Ninguna. Apto para todo público.

 **N** otas:

Quise hacer que este fuese mi último fic en ser subido este año.

Además, me gustaría decir también que la idea inicial de este pequeño escrito (ya leerán ustedes cuál es) está en proceso de convertirse en un fic aparte; pero no siquiera publicar un long-fic que no vaya a terminar por lo que no creo que lo publiqué pronto. Estará en mis asuntos pendientes, lo prometo.

Awww, en serio me gustan estos dos aunque dado a que los personajes de Félix y Bridgette no están definidos como para saber cómo son realmente se puede decir que todo lo saqué de mi imaginación.

Espero que el resultado sea de su agrado.

¡Feliz año 2019 a todos!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 _»¡Félix! ¡Félix, aquí!_ —dios… esa voz chillona—. _¡Y-yo! Q-quisiera saber si… tú… qui-quisieras…_ —esos ojos grandes, azules con un tinte tímido—. _Y-yo quisiera saber si tú… quisieras salir conmigo… ¡por favor!_

El hombre rubio de 34 años en el que se había convertido actualmente era reconocido por ser un empresario exitoso, un maestro en los negocios… quizás un brutal jefe que no perdonaba fácil los errores de sus socios y otros empleados con cargos importantes.

Muy atrás había quedado su anterior empleo de modelo juvenil y aunque su atractivo no había desaparecido sino permanecía acentuándose conforme crecía, ahora Félix Agreste manejaba la empresa familiar desde que su progenitor falleció de un paro cardiaco hace ya 3 años y por lo que comprendía, no lo hacía mal.

Pero eso no es lo que le quitaba en sueño. Al menos no del todo.

Faltaban pocos días para la colección de invierno de este año, él por obvias razones estaba estresado, entre costos de producción, juntas directivas y constantes quebraderos de cabeza con respecto a algunos fallos en los ascensores del edificio, entre otras cosas de menor importancia que aun así lograban poner a Félix de mal humor.

En medio de esas cosas estaba Chloé Bourgeois quien había prometido ir a este lanzamiento… eso en lo absoluto no era malo para la empresa, de hecho había muchas otras compañías que rogaban la atención de la afamada crítica de moda. Su palabra era importante en los periódicos y revistas. Sin embargo su estadía era malo para él personalmente ya que a pesar de los años y del hecho de que ambos eran socios como amigos de la infancia… Chloé y su esposa seguían tenido muchas diferencias.

Chloé Bourgeois era una crítica de moda, su esposa una reconocida diseñadora. ¿Ya se entendía el problema? Ambas adultas casadas, con hijos, trabajos decentes, esposos que las amaban… y seguían comportándose como adolescentes cada vez que se veían las caras.

Félix estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestar atención a eso.

Estos días eran difíciles, mantener su cordura no era fácil. La competencia cada vez arreciaba más duro por lo que debía esforzarse el doble, hacer que sus empleados se esforzasen el doble. Hacer que su esposa se esforzara el doble lo hacía sentir miserable, pero que ella no se quejara y llevara el ritmo rápido tampoco le desagradaba.

Después de todo se debía a los impecables diseños de Bridgette Agreste que la compañía mantuviese un ritmo casi perfecto.

Por mucho que Chloé y su esposa discutiesen, al final del día nada impedía que la brutal crítica fuese positiva e imparcial.

Esperaba que el próximo lanzamiento fuese igual.

Por eso se levantaba temprano, luego de apagar el despertador bajaba al pequeño gimnasio ubicado en el nivel inferior de la mansión; al terminar sus ejercicios subía a bañarse, vestirse, desayunar y finalmente esperar a que su mujer terminase de comer con prisas su cereal.

Claro, Félix no iniciaba su día sin antes inclinarse en dirección a su esposa quien roncaba un poco, apartarle el fleco mal acomodado de la frente y besar su piel en esa área.

Sonrió divertido.

Si en su adolescencia alguien le hubiese dicho a Félix que al madurar iniciaría sus mañanas besando la frente de Bridgette Agreste, él mismo le habría arrancado la lengua a ese alguien. Actualmente lanzaría por la borda a cualquiera que se atreviese a dudar del amor que sentía por ella.

¿Cómo demonios empezó saliendo con una chica como ella? Nunca pudo tolerarla, su voz lo irritaba y a veces bastaba con su sola presencia para arruinar su día entero.

Pero…

 _»¡Félix! ¡Te prohíbo estar cerca de esa chica!_

 _»¡Padre! ¡Entiende de una vez! ¡Dupain y yo no tenemos ninguna relación! ¡Ni siquiera me agrada!_

La paranoia de su padre se debía a las incontables caza-fortunas ubicadas alrededor de toda Francia, al igual que en el resto del mundo. Mujeres que no dejaban de buscar chicos ricos como Félix para seducirlos y exprimirles hasta el último euro.

¡¿Pero por qué pensar que él estaba enamorado de Bridgette?!

Simple. Porque Félix no predijo que su padre en verdad asistiría a una reunión de padres y profesores en el instituto; porque sencillamente Félix ya estaba acostumbrándose a quitarse a Bridgette de encima con simplemente ignorarla; porque no vio venir al padre de Bridgette preguntándole (¡frente a las narices de Gabriel Agreste!) cuáles eran sus intenciones con su hija.

Recordar ese momento le daba vértigo, no solo porque rememoraba la sensación de pavor que lo recorrió entero al enfrentar cual cachorro asustado la severa cara de su padre ante la pregunta del señor Dupain, sino porque Bridgette para variar no se molestó en corregir a su padre mientras reía como idiota.

Félix dijo que sólo eran amigos y no tenía ningunas intenciones con ella. Luego dejó a ambos para ir con Gabriel Agreste quien lo miraba como si quisiera perforarle el pecho y sacarle el corazón.

Dios pareció estar de su lado cuando el padre de Bridgette se entretuvo hablando con otros profesores, amigos de su hija y otros padres. El señor Agreste por su lado se marchó tan rápido como llegó.

En ese momento Félix en verdad odió a Bridgette por ser la responsable de un severo castigo que vino con una reprimenda colosal.

 _»¡Esa chica no es de nuestra clase! ¡No quiero que hagas una estupidez!_

De joven Félix no comprendía por qué su padre se alteraba tanto por cosas sin sentido como lo era su círculo social. Ahora con 34 años e hijos propios ya lo veía. Su padre era paranoico porque no le quedaba alternativa si quería que sus negocios como su estatus permaneciesen intactos.

Una nuera despilfarradora o de poca clase podría acarrear malas miradas, comentarios mordaces así como pésimas referencias para la compañía, incluso para la familia Agreste. En el mundo real, un grupillo de ricachones amargados, crueles y estúpidos podían tomarte de las bolas sin siquiera pensárselo dos veces con el único fin de hundir tu reputación como tu patrimonio.

Sin embargo el joven Félix de aquella época no reparó en nada de eso.

Es más, agobiado por la ira así como la tristeza de saber que su padre sólo le prestaba atención cuando desligaba sus órdenes, hizo lo más… afortunado. Lo que en un principio pensó que sería su más grande error.

 _»¿Có-cómo dices?_

Todos en el aula esperaban que Félix mandase muy lejos de Bridgette como siempre lo hacía cada vez que al terminar las clases, la joven invitaba al chico a algún sitio en una inútil espera de ser aceptada por él.

 _»Que sí quiero… salir contigo_.

La gran O que hizo la boca de Bridgette así como las del resto (incluida Chloé Bourgeois quien borró su sonrisa burlona) permanecieron ahí incluso después de que el propio Félix dictase la hora y el sitio donde se verían para luego marcharse. A él le seguía pareciendo una sorpresa la fuerza del grito de emoción que salió de la garganta de Bridgette, uno que lo alcanzó a la salida del instituto y lo hizo sentirse incómodo.

Aquella cita fue…

Dios, ¿cómo describir toda una tarde que venía con altas dosis de ambiente incómodo, silencios largos, risas nerviosas, comentarios cortos, chillidos agudos salidos de la nada, caminatas en círculos en un parque y un cine con una película con subtítulos de Arnold Schwarzenegger?

Lo peor para Félix fue que él no se aburrió en lo absoluto.

Sí, tener a Bridgette revoloteando a su alrededor era cansino, algo vergonzoso incluso. Pero nunca aburrido, nada completamente silencioso si se tomaba en cuenta que ella tenía la costumbre de tararear cuando Félix prefería no seguir hablando.

—¿Félix?

Félix detuvo sus pasos con dirección a la salida de la alcoba ante el llamado de su esposa.

—Deberías seguir durmiendo.

Ella le sonrió.

—Sí —suspiró—, estuve trabajando hasta tarde.

Félix lo notó. Las hojas en el pequeño despacho que ocupaban los dos avalaban eso. Ella creando arte en una mesa gigante dispuesta ahí para que dejase volar su creatividad; él verificando que todos los documentos importantes estuviesen en orden.

―Lo noté. Anda, descansa.

Bridgette asintió cansada y volvió a acostar su cabeza en la almohada.

Dios, esa piyama delgada la hacía ver tan bella que si no estuviesen los dos tan cansados ya estarían consintiéndose el uno al otro. Lamentablemente así era la vida adulta. Durante sus primeros años de recién casados, Félix tuvo tiempo de sobra para dedicarse a sus estudios, a su novia como a su trabajo de modelo; ahora debía hacer demasiadas cosas que apenas le daba tiempo de besar la frente de su esposa y bajar a realizar unos cuantos estiramientos antes de tener que encerrarse en una oficina grande lejos de casa.

―¿Papá? ―Masculló Gabriel, su segundo hijo de 4 años quien llevaba el nombre del abuelo a petición de este un año antes de fallecer.

Gabriel era parecido a Bridgette, desde el cabello oscuro hasta los ojos azules sin embargo sus rasgos no eran asiáticos. Luego estaba su hija de 12 años, Amanda, quien era una viva réplica de Félix en femenino; rubia con ojos verdes, alta de piel pálida, comenzó a hacer gimnasia desde los 10 años y desde entonces no había quien la parara.

―¿Qué haces despierto? ―Preguntó Félix aceptando la manita de su hijo. Al parecer no habría gimnasio hoy si Gabriel quería desayunar.

―Ya no puede dormir, así que iba a verte a ti y a mamá.

―Tu madre sigue dormida. Está muy cansada.

―Trabajan mucho.

―Sí. ¿Y dónde está tu hermana?

―Durmiendo… como un oso.

Riendo, Félix supo que Amanda seguía durmiendo porque por las noches gustaba de desvelarse, colarse al estudio y usar la mesa de Bridgette para dejar volar su imaginación en finales cuadros enigmáticos hechos a base de lápiz y hojas de papel.

No tenía malas notas por lo que Félix decidió darle el gusto a su hija de exprimir su imaginación. Quién sabe, quizás fuese una importante recluta en el futuro.

―¿Comeremos cereal, papá? ―Pregunto Gabriel tallándose los ojos.

―Sí, ¿por qué no?

Era tan dispar ver al infame Félix Agreste siendo tan paternal con su hijo, pero dado a que casi no lo veía por estar trabajando, el hombre decidió dedicarle el mayor tiempo posible a su niño antes de que creciese siendo un idiota malhumorado como él cuando llegó a la adolescencia.

No quería cometer los mismos errores que su padre, ignorando a sus hijos por el trabajo y aunque era sumamente difícil intentar estar en ambos lados al mismo tiempo, no sentía que fracasaba tan miserablemente en ello.

Félix sirvió ambos platos, cortó fruta sobre el cereal y al ver a su hijo devorar su plato con ansias, supo que al menos no estaba yendo por mal camino.

―Gabriel.

―¿ _Shi_? ―Intentó decir con la boca llena.

―Mamá y yo hablamos acerca de salir de vacaciones a Italia en esta navidad.

Gabriel tragó el cereal.

―¿Veremos al tío Nino y a la tía Alya? ―Preguntó esperanzado.

―Ese sería el plan.

―¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero!

Revolviendo el cabello oscuro que heredó de su madre, Félix sonrió.

―Nos iríamos cuando tu hermana salga de vacaciones, voy a necesitar que estés preparado, ¿oíste?

―¡Sí! ¡Sí!

―Muy bien.

Cuando Félix terminó de comer fue al refrigerador, luego de tomar un toper y visualizó a Amanda que entraba a la cocina con su uniforme de la escuela para señoritas, encargó a Gabriel a su cuidado recordándole que no tenía permiso de irse de casa sin desayunar, y se fue a su despacho.

Se aseguraría de tener todo en orden antes de irse a bañar.

Dejando su portafolio preparado, miró atento el cuadro de su madre al fondo de la habitación. La única cosa que no había movido de lugar desde que su padre murió era ese retrato.

Sonriendo con debilidad, Félix decidió que era hora de abrir la caja fuerte.

Combinando los números, se encontró con 4 cajas curiosas que destacaban de entre un montón de papeles. Entre ellos los primeros dibujos que sus hijos le regalaron y algunas cartas de amor que Bridgette solía escribirle aun cuando todavía no eran novios y él por alguna "rara" razón guardó.

Félix tomó la segunda caja y la abrió, sacó de ella un anillo que más tarde se colocó en el dedo medio; una esfera de luz verde apareció antes de que un pequeño ser llamado Plagg se desperezase abriendo sus ojos.

―Soñaba con queso ―se quejó. Al verlo, el Kwami se cruzó de brazos con cierta indignación―. ¿Félix? ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que me alimentaste como debe ser?

Abriendo el toper que extrajo del refrigerador, Félix le dio queso Camembert a su pequeño amigo del pasado.

―Diez años ―contestó como si se hubiesen visto hace diez minutos.

Devorando el trozo de queso, Plagg miró las otras 3 cajas cerradas.

―¿Y para qué me liberaste? Veo que Nooroo está en su sitio.

―Sólo quería hablar contigo, ¿acaso es tan malo? ―Se apegó al escritorio.

―Mmm no —lo miró atento—, ¿tú quieres hablar conmigo? Wow, ¿qué te ha pasado en estos últimos años, eh?

―Bueno, me he casado. Soy padre de dos y…

―¡Espera, espera, espera! ¡¿Te casaste?! ―Félix asintió divirtiéndose por ver esa cara de asombro en Plagg―. ¡¿Y quién es la pobre alma?!

―Tonto ―bufó―. Bridgette.

―¡¿En serio?! ―Miró la caja donde se almacenaban los aretes de _Ladybug_ y se exaltó―. ¡Mentiste! ¡Perdiste la apuesta!

―¿Apuesta?

―¿No lo sabías? ―Plagg se cruzó de _patitas_ ―. Había una fuerte apuesta de que podrías corresponder o no a los sentimientos de la portadora de Tikki. Todos me dijeron que eso no fue posible porque fui el primero en ser dormido. ¡Pero tenía razón! ¡Oh, ustedes! —Les gruñó a las cajas prometiendo dolor.

Negando con la cabeza, Félix no podía creer que lo hubiese extrañado tanto.

—Y tú, tienes mucho que contarme —acusadoramente lo apuntó con su pata mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo sé —respondió Félix sonriendo.

Un nostálgico silencio los abrumó hasta que todo humor se esfumó.

—Tú… ¿eres feliz? —Preguntó Plagg ya más serio, ignorando por primera vez en su vida el queso a medio comer.

—No tienes idea de cuánto —respondió Félix suavemente.

Plagg sonrió afable dándole una mordida a su Camembert.

—Me alegro.

 **—FIN—**

* * *

 _Este escrito lo hice rápido. Si ven alguna incoherencia, me disculpo. No quise ser muy detallista y profundizar tanto que termine haciendo un one-shot de más de 10,000 palabras como ya comienza a ser costumbre mía._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, a mí en lo particular me gustó la conversación entre Félix y Plagg. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?_

 _Me alegra mucho haber escrito para este fandom, quizás vuelva con otro fic más largo._

 _¡Nos veremos pronto! ¡Feliz año!_

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
